BattleOfDuty
BattleOfDuty is a Youtube channel made on Febuary 15, 2014. It marked the end of JamesOps revival channel search and was also made 325 days after JamesOps2 was made. The original idea for the channel was to do only Call Of Duty and Battlefield videos until the 1st of March when uploading the first part to Sonic The Hedgehog: Lost World (Part 1/3). That it was changed to be a LP channel, then again after doing the channels first ever Michael Rosen YouTube Poop. Michael Rosen goes to the Lost Hex on the 27th March 2014. This was now changed to a YTP channel. The early YouTube Poops (EG.Michael Rosen goes to the Lost Hex) were made with YouTube Video Editor until 19th April 2014 when Michael Rosen and Friends: Episode 3 was made with a diffirent editor. Milestones Channel Created: '''15.02.2014 '''First Video: '''1/3/2014 '''First YouTube Poop: '''27/3/2014 '''First YouTube Poop Music Video: '''18/4/2014 '''First Audition: '''21/5/2014 First Non YouTube Poop Show: '''24/5/2014 First R Rated YTP Show: 27/5/2014 50 Videos!: '21.06.2014 'Cancelled, Deleted or Copyrighted Videos COD: BlackOps2 Multiplayer Retrospective Status: Deleted Reason: Did not seem right for the channel, also used in YouTube Video Editor. Doctor Who: The Adventure Games, City Of The Daleks Status: First video was Deleted, next parts were cancelled. Reason: Did not have enough time and footage to carry on. YTP: Michael Rosen and Friends Show: Episode 4 (First version) Status: Cancelled Reason: Did not want to get copyright for using MissHannahMinx, Doctor Who and TSCC. Replaced with the newer second version Lets Play Zebasiz Shadowbane in XCOM: Enemy Within Status: Prequel video is still up, series was Cancelled. Reason: While recording the first part after the prequel, In first battle after the prequel video. Zebasiz Shadowbane died, The series was to either continue as Kierra Shadowbane or not to continue at all. YTP: Michael Rosens Boob Complaition Status: Cancelled. Reason: It felt to innaproprate at the time. Michael Rosen's Plamness Journey Collab 2 Status: Annoucment deleted but first entry is still up Reason: After backlash from both RootNegativeSixteen and RobGBA (Now Robbi) saying the collab was to get more subscribers. The annoucment was taken down. The first and maybe only entry is still up as YTP: Bookabo is a Doctor Who Fan. YTP: GamingGuys27 are a load of... Status: Planned, Cancelled, Planned again, Cancelled and Cancelled again. Reason: It was to be after Skyfoogle Man, A video was made but then cancelled because Skyfoogle Man (Part Two)'s Production. It was planned again after Episode 4 of Michael Rosen and Friends Show. After asking GamingGuys27 if BattleOfDuty could use the footage from their videos, they declined. Then it was cancelled again for parts of Skyfoogle Man 3: Assemble which they were replaced with Mad Mothz. Wallace & Gromitt: Cheese! Collab Status: Cancelled. Reason: Same reason as the Michael Rosen Plamness Collab 2 except no backlash. Planned Terminator sex gag Status: Cancelled, planned and Cancelled again and now uploaded as Terminator Sex Adventures: Pilot Reason: I didn't need to do a review, too busy but then planned as a pilot for Die O Rama collection, cancelled but then was finally uploaded as the pilot to Terminator Sex Adventures.